EAW 2K18/Image gallery
Miscellaneous: |-| General= EAW2k18.jpg|EAW 2K18 Game Cover (Original Version) EAWBD.jpg|EAW 2K18 Game Cover (Brian Daniels Version) Playable Characters: |-| Dynasty= AHREN2K18.jpg|'Ahren Fournier' OVR: 85 Finishers: Lullaby, Protect Ya Neck Signatures: Brainbuster, Crucifix Powerbomb ANGER2K18.jpg|'St. Anger' (Reign of Terror DLC Pack) OVR: 80 Finishers: Hold Them Close, Leg-trap Sitout Chokeslam Signatures: Cradle Piledriver, Powerbomb Facebuster DARKANE2K18.jpg|'Darkane' OVR: 86 Finishers: Devil May Cry, Cause of Death Signatures: Put to Rest, Gravedigger HAWKIE2K18.jpg|'Hurricane Hawk' OVR: 90 Finishers: Legacy Cutter, Assassination Signatures: Givenchy, Kingslayer SENN2K18.jpg|'Jacob Senn' OVR: 94 Finishers: Shadow Step, Weapon X Signatures: Jacob’s Ladder, Vindication Khamsin2K18.jpg|'Khamsin' OVR: 78 Finishers: Dominus, Greetings From Kahndaq Signatures: Nile River Crossing, Arabian Press KAISE2K18.jpg|'Kaise Boetius' (Day 1 DLC Pack) OVR: 80 Finishers: Greetings to Ashley, Brainbuster Signatures: Pop-up European uppercut, Fists of Vengeance MEXI2K18.jpg|'The Mexican Samurai' OVR: 81 Finishers: Mexican Maelstrom, Samurai Stab Signatures: Gogoplata, Tilt-a-whirl Gutbuster MOORE2K18.jpg|'Nasir Moore' OVR: 89 Finishers: Ether, Pulse Bomb Signatures: Jumpman Dropkick, Rasengan NICO2K18.jpg|'Nico Borg' OVR: 87 Finishers: Last Rites, Milvian Bridge Signatures: Leap of Faith, Rope-hung reverse STO PB2K18.jpg|'The Pizza Boy' OVR: 91 Finishers: The Final Delivery, The Last Slice Signatures: Fazbear Flop, Delivery Driver RYAN2K18.jpg|'Ryan Savage' OVR: 88 Finishers: Widow’s Wail, Emperor’s Wrath Signatures: Big Bang Impact, Samoan Drop SCOTTD2K18.jpg|'Scott Diamond' OVR: 94 Finishers: Point Black, The Life Sentence Signatures: Dead Level DDT, The Diamond Edge SCOTTIE2K18.jpg|'Scott Oasis' OVR: 92 Finishers: Seek and Destroy, The Relapse Signatures: Battle Cry, Prelude to Destruction TARGET2K18.jpg|'Target Smiles' OVR: 80 Finishers: Springboard Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick, Rolling Senton Signatures: Superkick, Spinebuster. |-| Showdown= ARES2K18.jpg|'Ares Vendetta' OVR: 95 Finishers: Pedigree Driver, Vulgar Display of Power Signatures: Meteora, Heavens Fall LANNISTER2K18.jpg|'Darth Lannister' OVR: 96 Finishers: Feuer Frei, The Imperium Signatures: Multiple headbutts, Rains of Castamere DD2K18.jpg|'David Davidson' OVR: 87 Finishers: Hurtz Donut, Off With Your Head Signatures: Cha-Ching!, KOBE! DC2K18.jpg|'Diamond Cage' OVR: 91 Finishers: Cradle to the Grave, Murder. Death. Kill. Signatures: Ushigoroshi, Welcome to Canada, Motherfucker DUBIAN2K18.jpg|'Devan Dubian' OVR: 97 Finishers: Bleeding Edge, Foxes Ace Signatures: Rope-hung DDT, Inverted Sitout Suplex Slam HBG2K18.jpg|'Heart Break Gal' OVR: 89 Finishers: Evisceration, The Dragon Chain Signatures: The Speedforce Driver, The Tramp Stamp RIPLEY2K18.jpg|'James Ranger' OVR: 79 Finishers: Final Horizon, Fangs of Destiny Signatures: Final Execution, Sunset Finish JAMES2K18.jpg|'Jack Ripley' OVR: 87 Finishers: Believe It or Not, The Ripple Effect Signatures: Lawn Dart, Slingshot DDT JAYWALKER2K18.jpg|'Jaywalker' OVR: 97 Finishers: The Transcension, 2nd Sacrifice Signatures: Jaywalking, The Jaqqum Tree JOHNDOE2K18.jpg|'John Doe' OVR: 85 Finishers: Goodnight Sweet Prince, The Killing Joke Signatures: Flipping Release Dragon Suplex, Reverse Fireman’s Carry Slam followed by a Moonsault Double-Foot Stomp to an opponent’s back LANCE2K18.jpg|'Lance Hart' OVR: 80 Finishers: Shotgun Stunner, Kamui Signatures: Last Stroke, Hartstopper LUCAS2K18.jpg|'Lucas Johnson' OVR: 82 Finishers: The Machine Break, Spin-out Fireman’s Carry Facebuster Signatures: Slingshot Corner Splash, German Suplex MarkMichaels2.jpg|'Mark Michaels' OVR: 84 Finishers: Screen Cracker, Picture Perfect Signatures: Snapshot, Diving Leg Drop NOBI2K18.jpg|'Nobi' OVR: 83 Finishers: Jawbreaker Lariat, Arm-trap Crossface Signatures: Hammerlock DDT, Northern Lights Suplex POP2K18.jpg|'Prince of Phenominal' OVR: 90 Finishers: Prince’s Ransom, Chapter Six Signatures: Pele kick, Springboard 450° splash REX2K18.jpg|'Rex McAllister' OVR: 87 Finishers: The Rex Effect, The Rex Lock Signatures: Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, Belly-to-Back Side Slam MARX2K18.jpg|'Ryan Marx' OVR: 89 Finishers: The Ivory Tower, New Heights II Signatures: I Think…, ...Therefore I Am STARK2K18.jpg|'Stark' OVR: 90 Finishers: Super Stark Special, Ego Death Signatures: STARKNADO, The Iron Fist THERON2K18.jpg|'Theron Nikolas' OVR: 87 Finishers: Touch of Heroine, Hail to the King Signatures: Rope-hung Neckbreaker, Front Flip DDT TJ2K18.jpg|'Tiberius IV' OVR: 92 Finishers: Headhunter, The Strike of Midnight Signatures: Seismic Toss, Kamehameha XAV2K18.jpg|'Xavier Williams' OVR: 94 Finishers: End Of The World, Package Piledriver Signatures: Morningstar, Avalanche Spinning Fisherman’s Buster |-| Voltage= LEONHART2K18.jpg|'Anthony Leonhart' OVR: 80 Finishers: Renzokuken, Lion’s Den Signatures: APOCALYPSE2K18.jpg|'Apocalypse' (Reign of Terror DLC Pack) OVR: 84 Finishers: Multiverse Death Bomb, Eta Carinae Signatures: Standing Two-handed Choke, Helix Nebula ARENDEMON2K18.jpg|'Aren Mstislav' OVR: 92 Finishers: Kaiser’s Crown, Royal Judgment Signatures: Rags to Riches, Vengeful Upbringing AMADEUS2K18.jpg|'Armadeus' OVR: 85 Finishers: Final Advent of the Timeless Enigma, Deux Ex Nihilis Signatures: Calamitas, Vile Darkness BIG_MIKE2K18.jpg|'Big Mike' (Reign of Terror DLC Pack) OVR: 80 Finishers: RICKYYY!! Signatures: Powerbomb, Chokeslam CAM2K18.jpg|'Cameron Ella Ava' OVR: 88 Finishers: Ava Lock, Bitch Camp Signatures: Knock Bitches Out, Alabama Slam CARLOS2K18.jpg|'Carlos Rosso' OVR: 88 Finishers: Rosso Recliner, Red Spike Signatures: One Hit Kill, Spinning Backfist RAMI2K18.jpg|'Carson Ramsay' (Day 1 DLC Pack) OVR: 80 Finishers:'''Fateful Eighty-Nine, Anti-Elite '''Signatures: Wicked Charms, Over-the-shoulder Belly-to-Back Piledriver CHRISELITE2K18.jpg|'Chris Elite' OVR: 87 Finishers: Box Office Smash, Long Kiss Goodnight Signatures: Who Shot Ya, Face Value DDD2K18.jpg|'DEDEDE' OVR: 98 Finishers: Spear, Meth Lock Signatures: DEDEDE DDT, Ego Death Driver El_Ironico2K18.jpg|'El Ironico' OVR: 79 Finishers: Schoolboy, Malice in Sunderland Signatures: I Believe I Can Fly, The Ironic Leg Drop FINNY2K18.jpg|'Finnegan Wakefield' OVR: 81 Finishers: Andromeda, Wakefield Special III Signatures: AVALON, Knights Lancer YORKE2K18.jpg|'Harvey Yorke' OVR: 81 Finishers: Ultraviolence, Killing Joke Signatures: A Call for Blood, Singin’ in the Rain NATE2K18.jpg|'Nathan Fiora' OVR: 83 Finishers: Laid to Rest, Ghost Walking Signatures: Rope-hung DDT, Corkscrew Senton Bomb JDDEMON2K18.jpg|'J.D. Damon' (Day 1 DLC Pack) OVR: 71 Finishers: Death By Damon, Silencing the Critics Signatures: Murder Kick, Welcome to Hollywood McAdams2K18.jpg|'Jon McAdams' OVR: 83 Finishers: Head Trauma, The McRoll-Up Signatures: Headbutt, The System LARS2K18.jpg|'Lars Grier' OVR: 85 Finishers: Ravenbeak, Pick the Bones Signatures: Black Order, Down the Rabbit Hole OHARA2K18.jpg|'Jamie O'Hara' OVR: 92 Finishers: In Excelsis, Kings Regnum Signatures: Glory Glory, Countdown to Midnight KEELAN2K18.jpg|'Keelan Cetinich' OVR: 84 Finishers: Dead by Daylight, Death Row Signatures: Death Sentence, Death From Above KENNY2K18.jpg|'Kenny Drake' OVR: 85 Finishers: The Killing Joke, Piano Wire Signatures: Shotgun, Rattlesnake MOONIE2K18.jpg|'Moongoose McQueen' OVR: 82 Finishers: RAIGEKI, Breaking Point Signatures: Spinal Tap, Blackout SOLOMON2K18.jpg|'Solomon Caine' OVR: 82 Finishers: End of Ages Signatures: Bow and Arrow Stretch to a Tree of Woe-hung opponent, Running Punt Kick TLA2K18.jpg|'TLA' OVR: 90 Finishers: Burnout, Mexican Destroyer Signatures: 420, Sunset Tequila |-| Empire= JAYNE2K18.jpg|'Amy-Jayne' (Empire Takeover DLC Pack) OVR: 70 Finishers: The It Drop Signatures: Rain Check SONG2K18.jpg|'April Song' OVR: 81 Finishers: Professional Disposal, Killer Clutch Signatures: Widowmaker, Cannon Spike JAXON2K18.jpg|'Aria Jaxon' OVR: 87 Finishers: 187, The Pinkprint Signatures: Hollywood Hangover, Moneymaker AMANI2K18.jpg|'Astraea Jordan' (Day 1 DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Late Registration, Bleed Black Signatures: Summer Shudder, Life After Death AZUMI2K18.jpg|'Azumi Goto' OVR: 79 Finishers: Shoryu Kekkai, Imperial Regalia Signatures: Muramasa, Snap Dragon Suplex BRODY2K18.jpg|'Brody Sparks' OVR: 83 Finishers: Moth to a Flame, Illumination Signatures: Seeing Sparks, Sparks Fly CONSUELA2K18.jpg|'Consuela Rose Ava' OVR: 82 Finishers: La Rodilla de la Muerte, Lemon Pledge Signatures: Second Rope Missile Dropkick, Crucifix Pin DASIY2K18.jpg|'Daisy Thrash' (Day 1 DLC Pack) OVR: 71 Finishers: Smash the Patriarchy, The Nuclear Option Signatures: Anarchy in the WA, Shining Witch HARUNA2K18.jpg|'Haruna Sakazaki' OVR: 81 Finishers: Destino, Prestissimo Signatures: Moonlight Sonata, Molto Alegro KIMI2K18.jpg|'Kimi Hendrix' (Empire Takeover DLC Pack) OVR: 78 Finishers: Voodoo Child, Free Spirit Signatures: Purple Haze, Foxy Lady MADDIE2K18.jpg|'Madison Kaline' OVR: 82 Finishers: Afterlife Signatures: Maddie Bomb, M.O.D. MEGAN2K18.jpg|'Megan Raine' (Empire Takeover DLC Pack) OVR: 77 Finishers: The Snapshot, Heavy Raine Signatures: One Hit Wonder, Project Runway MISSM2K18.jpg|'Miss Manami' (Reign of Terror DLC Pack) OVR: 80 Finishers: Joshi Star Drop, Endless World Signatures:'Goddessplex, Queen Bee Buster NIKI2K18.jpg|'Niki Khan (Empire Takeover DLC Pack) OVR: 71 Finishers: Bird Flu, Piano Wire Signatures: Amritsar, Frank Lampard REVY2K18.jpg|'Revy' OVR: 79 Finishers: Recoil, S.O.L. Signatures: Shooting Peach, Arawashi Driver SUNSHINE2K18.jpg|'Savannah Sunshine' OVR: 79 Finishers: Shiniest Rainbow, Candy Land Destroyer Signatures: Sunset Paradise, Bicycle kick SHER2K18.jpg|'Sheridan Muller' OVR: 85 Finishers: Bridging German Suplex Signatures: Cannonball Senton, cross Armbreaker STEHPANIE2K18.jpg|'Stephanie Matsuda' OVR: 84 Finishers: Cloud 9, Cloud City Signatures: Cloud O’Clock, Final Heaven SYD2K18.jpg|'Sydney St. Clair' (Empire Takeover DLC Pack) OVR: 77 Finishers: Diving Meteora Signatures: Diving Tornado DDT, John Woo! VEXX2K18.jpg|'Vexx Monroe' (Empire Takeover DLC Pack) OVR: 76 Finishers: Anarchy Road, Midnight Haze Signatures: Hollow Point, Dark Harbor |-| Hall of Fame= CROSS2K18.jpg|'Ashten Cross' OVR: 98 Finishers: Cobra Clutch Backbreaker, 3rd Degree Signatures: Death Valley Driver, Spinning Backhand Pimp Slap BD12K18.jpg|'Brian Daniels' OVR: 98 Finishers: Caustic Echo, The Fourth Seal Signatures: Valar Morghulis, DIE! DIE! DIE! CLEO2K18.jpg|'Cleopatra' OVR: 87 Finishers: CLE-O, Cleo Lock Signatures: Springboard Sunset Flip, Bridging Fisherman Suplex CMBANKS2K18.jpg|'CM Banks' OVR: 96 Finishers: Go To Retirement, The Bank Vault Signatures: Flying Draco, Shining Wizard EE2K18.jpg|'Extreme Enigma' OVR: 98 Finishers: Fall From Grace, Twist of Fate Signatures: The Spine Line, Enigmatic Arrest HADES.jpg|'Hades the Hellraiser' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 90 Finishers: Single Arm Chokeslam, The Last Call Signatures: Death From Above, Hell's Gate LethalC2K18.jpg|'Lethal Consiquences' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 88 Finishers: Divine Retribution, Crucifixion Signatures: Cut Throat Killing, Suffocation MASTERS2K18.jpg|'Masters' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 90 Finishers: Pedigree, Masterlock Signatures: Spinning Spinebuster MISTERK2K18.jpg|'Mister K' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 91 Finishers: Loudmouth Slam, M!K Check Signatures: Senton Bomb MAK2K18.jpg|'Mak' OVR: 95 Finishers: Scissors kick, Royal Experience Signatures: The Royal Express, The Savior’s Surge Killswitch2K18.jpg|'Killswitch' OVR: 90 Finishers: The Dragon’s Lair, Death Note Signatures: Hat Trick, Diving Headbutt KEVIND2K18.jpg|'Kevin Devistation' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 88 Finishers: Divine Retribution, Crucifixion Signatures: Cut Throat Killing, Suffocation ROBBIEV2K18.jpg|'Robbie V' OVR: 98 Finishers: King’s Landing, Katahajime Signatures: Hat Trick, Split-legged Moonsault RRS2K18.jpg|'RRS' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 92 Finishers: Stigmata, Cogito Lock Signatures: Apron Roundhouse Kick, Sitout Suplex Slam SABINA2K18.jpg|'Sabina' OVR: 87 Finishers: Scissors Kick Signatures: Chick Kick STARR2K18.jpg|'StarrStan' OVR: 96 Finishers: Ankle lock, Olympic Slam Signatures: Starrsault, Red, White, & Blue Thunder Bomb NOVA2K18.jpg|'Tarah Nova' OVR: 86 Finishers: Murder City Plunge, Suicide X Signatures: Downward Spiral, Tarah-Bomb TYTY2K18.jpg|'Tyler Parker' OVR: 94 Finishers: Across the Park, Illegal Act Signatures: Black Chapter, On the Cross WWEFAN2K18.jpg|'WWEFan' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 91 Finishers: Pay Cut, The Con Signatures: Coast to Coast IMP2K18.jpg|'Y2Impact' (Legends DLC Pack) OVR: 95 Finishers: Evisceration, Walls of Impact Signatures: The Hail Mary, Springboard Moonsault CRASH2K18.jpg|'Zack Crash' (Day 1 DLC Pack) OVR: 92 Finishers: Crash Course, Damage Control Signatures: Crash N' Burn BROKENCRASH2K18.jpg|'"Damaged" Zack Crash' (Day 1 DLC Pack) OVR: 92 Finishers: Crash Course, Damage Control Signatures: Crash N' Burn |-| NEO= AKA2K18.jpg|'Aka Manah' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 77 Finishers: Springboard single-leg dropkick to the back of an opponent’s head, Phoenix Splash Signatures: Springboard Enzuigiri, Springboard Shooting Star Press Alex Reynolds2K18.jpg|'Alex Reynolds' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 76 Finishers: One Hit Wonder, Big City Lights Signatures: The Final Touch, The Overload AXL2K18.jpg|'Axl Willow' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 77 Finishers: Hit the Bunker, Dead Men Falls Signatures: Inverted Powerslam, The Unsung Hero Azarel2K18.jpg|'Azreal' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Happyjoyjoy Driver, Trick or Treat Signatures: Punchline, Overdose of Madness Bad Guy Brandon2K18.jpg|'Bad Guy Brandon' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Brainbuster, The Finale Signatures: 215, Reverse Suplex dropped into a Stunner WOLFE2K18.jpg|'Brayden Wolfe' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 79 Finishers: The Wolfe Howls At Night, Wolfe Calls Signatures: Powerbomb, Piledriver Daryl Kinkade2K18.jpg|'Daryl Kinkade' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Welcome to the Village Signatures: Fallen Star, Unhinged Melody Kenny Schmidt2K18.jpg|'Kenny Schmidt' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 78 Finishers: The Noose, Holy Driver Signatures: The Iron Maiden, Sabbath Bloody Sabbath Ryan Wilson2K18.jpg|'Ryan Wilson' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 76 Finishers: Mic Drop, Fourth Wall Break Signatures: Swinging Neckbreaker, Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Ryo Nakahara2K18.jpg|'Ryo Nakahara' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Fujiwara Armbar, Shutdown German Suplex Signatures: Ryo Rush, Hizageri Shackleford2K18.jpg|'Shackleford' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 80 Finishers: Diving Elbow Drop, Shack Daddy Driver Signatures: Twisting Samoan drop, 657 SHAKER2K18.jpg|'Shaker Jones' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Sidewinder, The Jaw Dropper Signatures: The Snake Bite, The Flashback Sinister Ace2K18.jpg|'Sinister Ace' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Gold Rush, Death Spinner Signatures: Isle of Plight, Golden Buster DAMPSHAW2K18.jpg|'Reginald Dampshaw III' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 78 Finishers: The Family Name, The Peasant Pull Signatures: Spear, Fireman’s Carry Slam The Revenant2K18.jpg|'The Revenant' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 78 Finishers: Confess, Diving elbow Drop to an opponent’s back Signatures: Spear, Fireman’s Carry Slam The Woogieman2K18.jpg|'The Woogieman' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 77 Finishers: The Bottom, The Elbow Signatures: Spinebuster, Sharpshooter Zak Zero2K18.jpg|'Zak Zero' (NEO DLC Pack) OVR: 75 Finishers: Below Zero, Zero Degree Signatures: Clean Cut, Downtime Category:EAW Category:Image Galleries Category:Video Game